


So come and taste the reason

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So @prouvaireafterdark asked me for a bite ficlet on tumblr during a little prompt meme. I liked the idea so much I decided to expand it. This is for her and Elle who shares my adoration of Flint’s thighs. As do many.</p>
<p>Title from the song <em>Love Bites (So do I)</em> by Halestorm</p>
<p>Please let me know if you see any glaring grammatical/formatting errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So come and taste the reason

Silver feels Flint startle awake. He smiles against the skin under his lips. Flint’s body jerks and then he’s pulling the sheet from Silver's body. Flint goes up onto his forearms, eyes still hazy with sleep.

Silver looks up as he traces his lips down the inside of Flint’s thigh. Their eyes lock as Silver sucks briefly before sinking his teeth into the flesh under his mouth.

“Fuck.” Flint’s arms give out and he falls back to the bed.

Silver goes back up to the top of his right thigh pressing his lips softly against the juncture of leg and torso. Flint’s body breaks out in goosebumps as his tongue slides slowly down and across the top of Flint’s thigh leaving a wet trail in his wake.

Silver has spent months admiring the way Flint’s thighs fill out a pair of pants. He loves how solid they are, how powerful they feel under his hands when Flint rides him.

They’re thick and muscled. Pale soft skin covered in the prettiest freckles that Silver has ever seen. He wants to play connect the dots, see how many patterns he can trace.

His tongue licks across the vee of Flint’s hip down to his inner thigh where the skin is thinnest and he's most sensitive. He loves the taste of Flint’s skin, it's always slightly salty, earthy. Loves the texture and the way it feels under his lips.

It had taken him a while to figure out just how sensitive Flint’s thigh were, but once he had he’d started plotting exactly this, how to get Flint under him for him to taste and tease.

He had tested it briefly over the previous few weeks, raking his nails down the insides of his thighs while Flint was astride him, squeezing and rubbing the muscles while sucking him.

Every single time Flint had squirmed and pushed into the touch his moans becoming more desperate. Flint had always managed to distract him, but not this time.

This morning he'd woken early, Flint had flipped the covers off in the night and he was on full display for Silver and Silver hadn't been able to resist.

He had crawled between Flint's thighs as gracefully as he could, pulling the sheet over himself before going to work.

Now Silver seals his mouth over a spot at the top of the inside of Flint’s thigh, the side of his head nudging Flint's sac, and sucks hard.

Flint moans, leg jerking under him. When Silver’s teeth press into the mark left behind Flint’s hips twist into him, his hand fisting the hair at the back of Silver’s neck bringing him closer.

Flints thighs spread wider as Silver moves down. Silver rubs his beard down the length of the inside of Flint's thigh. Flint shudders at the scratch of it. Silver hears Flint’s breath catch on a choked moan.

“You have the most delicious thighs.” Silver’s hot breath blows across the sparse hair as he speaks and Flint shivers again.

Silver licks a long stripe all the way down to Flint’s knee. He presses a soft kiss to the side of it.

Without warning Silver shifts quickly, his mouth locking onto Flint’s other thigh midway between knee and groin. He sucks hard, raising a dark welt that has Flint whining in the back of his throat.

Silver rotates Flint’s left thigh up to get at the back of his knee. He bites quick and sharp never staying in one place too long. Flint curses, hips pressing up. He has one hand tangling in the sheets, the other pulling and twisting in Silver’s hair, pressing him closer and trying to pull him away in equal measure.

Silver traces Flint’s knee cap with his tongue and it’s more of a tickle than anything else. Silver skates his mouth along the very inside edge of Flint’s right thigh, teeth catching the skin in a sharp pinch that makes Flint hiss and twitch.

There’s a quick succession of biting kisses from knee to groin. Each bite sharper than the previous. Silver pulls back, looks at the dozen dark marks and red welts left behind in his wake. He traces them lightly with a fingertip, pushing randomly just to hear Flint gasp.

Silver knows Flint wants touch. His body is all but vibrating, his head is pushed back into the pillow, lips bitten red and raw. His eyes flutter open and when they meet Silver’s he’s dazed. The look he gives Silver is hot and pleading.

He tries to pull Silver’s head to his cock, but Silver just goes back to his thighs. Silver sighs, eyes slipping closed as his tongue traces pattern after pattern over lightly furred flesh.

Flint’s skin is warm and tacky from his spit. Both thighs are littered with Silver’s teeth marks, red and swelling.

Silver gets lost in the quiver of Flint’s thighs as he bites again and again. Flint is shifting under him, completely restless. The muscles under his mouth are jumping, tensing every time Silver’s teeth sink in.

Both of Flint’s hands are now buried in Silver’s hair, tugging, twining the strands between his fingers as he begs for Silver to suck him. Silver’s stomach flips over, arousal pooling low in his belly.

Silver rubs his beard back and forth, up and down Flint’s thighs. He presses his teeth in further, bites harder. Flint bucks under him fucking into air looking for some kind of relief.

Silver’s eyes rake his body as he looks up. He’s beautiful like this, spread out and desperate. Flint’s body is shuddering under him. Need rolling off him in waves, sweat sliding down his neck. His cock is hard and leaking leaving puddles of precome on his stomach.

“John, please.” Flint begs, voice broken, ragged.

Silver runs his hands up and down Flint’s thighs, squeezing and rubbing. They’re hot to the touch and Silver swears he can feel the blood pounding in Flint’s veins.

Silver picks the two darkest bruises on each thigh and gets his thumbs on them. He rubs gentle circles against them as he leans up to lock his mouth around the base of Flint’s cock. He sucks at the base as he presses hard with his thumbs. Flint arches up, body bowing.

He comes silently, mouth dropped open, eyes squeezed shut as streaks of iridescent fluid shoot up his chest.

Silver milks him through it, tongue licking up the side of Flint's cock as it twitches under his mouth.

Flint’s body drops back to the bed gasping, chest heaving. He picks his head up and looks at Silver, eyes still glazed over as a smile breaks across his face.

“Son of a bitch.” Flint says as he gently untangles his hands from Silver’s hair.

Silver hums in the back of his throat, as he makes his way up Flint’s body, licking a line up Flint’s stomach, collecting ribbons of come with his tongue. He kisses Flint, lets him taste himself.

Flint reaches for Silver’s cock, but Silver backs away.

“We don’t have time. DeGroot’s been clomping around outside the door for ten minutes.”

As if on queue there’s a knock on the door before DeGroot calls out, “Captain, when you’re ready.”

Flint groans before saying, “Save it for me?”

Silver stretches out on his back, hands behind his head, cock hard and on full display.

“Always.”

Flint trails his fingers over Silver's cock as he drops a kiss on his mouth before gathering his clothes.

Silver sees the wince as Flint pulls his pants up over his thighs and he congratulates himself on a job well done.


End file.
